The Devil Beside me
by seu sean
Summary: Fionna is a normal girl who entered a school for the rich and famous people, she's very different from everybody.She's not famous or rich and everybody thinks that she's just a looser except for Kate her new friend.But there is something about her that had caught the attention of the famous yet bad boy in school named Marshall Lee. What will happen to them? P.S some mature content.
1. Enter Fionna

hey there, well this is my first story in adventure time ^_^ hope you guys will like it though...and i would like to read your comments about the story...

I don't Own anything that is related about adventure time...except of course my OC's and this story... anyway on to the story!

...

Fionna had entered herself in a school which is very popular in the city. She is very different from the other student, she's not rich and not famous, but there is something about her that caught the attention of the so called bad boy in school. And that person is non other than our dear Vampire King, Marshall Lee himself.

Fionna's Pov:

I was walking around the city looking at my schedule in this so called popular school, where in the rich and famous people attend their so called precious child. I hate them so much! it's not like that i'm jealous because they are rich and everything. It's just their attitude is what i meant, as if like they are perfect and all. ugh! and yes i am not one of them. I'm just a little poor girl who was lucky enough in having to attend in such a school.

You guys might be wondering how, well it would appear that my father had save the life of the principle of the school. So yeah I'm wearing a stupid blue skirt that ends at my mid thigh I mean look at how short it is. I could be easily seen by some ugly perverts. I didn't complain about the blouse at least it covers my upper body. It was a long blouse that is white and has a blue lines on the sides plus a blue ribbon on the middle, well it did fit up my curves. A long white socks with blue lines on the top of it, that covers my legs and thank god for that. A black shoes that fits perfect on the uniform, I had to put my hair up in a phony tail and put on a hair pin that looks like a bunny, so that my bangs won't cover my face. I had this black bag that looks like a briefcase which have the school logo on the middle of it. And 3 more bags which has my clothes and stuff,since i'll be staying in dorms like what my father said.

As I had finish reading my schedule I never thought that I had reach the school gate. Well I was impress the gate is big but what had caught my interest was the school. It's frigging huge! I don't know how much money did they spent it but ,well they actually don't care.

The school gate is really guarded well, to protect the students away from the bad people. There are a lot of security guards and cameras all over the school grounds.

Oh well here goes nothing...

Normal Pov:

Fionna was looking around when someone approach her.

"Excuse me ma'am how may I help you?" a tall man with a black hair and brown eyes, had a gun on his side that hangs over, well he looks at the age of 30's.

"Oh um I'm actually new here and I had no idea about the school and everything" Fionna said looking from side to side, to see if she could find the principal walking around.

The guard doesn't seem to believe her until one man stands in front of the gate.

"What's the matter Fred?" a younger man who's in the age of 26 with a blond hair and green eyes approach them both.

"This girl said that she's a new student here but I doubt that she'd be faking it" Fred said looking at the other man

'_What?! so he thinks that i'm making up stories?!'_ Fionna looked at Fred and shouted "I am telling you the truth! what! do I have to look like I'm a famous person to be able to enter here! what kind of people are you!"

Fred and the other guy looked shocked "whoa there, there's no need to shout" the other guy said. Fionna looked around and it would seem that the whole students got their attention.

"Well if you don't want me to shout then let me enter!" Fionna said looking straight at them.

BEEP! BEEP!

Everybody look at the other side and saw a black Limousine in front of the gate, suddenly the girls starts screaming and the boys starts gathering around the gate.

"Shoot!" Fred said and run to open the gate, while the other one calls for back up to get the girls and boys out of the way.

While everyone is busy, Fionna carried her 3 bags and sneaked up and run inside the school.

"It's my chance to run inside " she kept on running until she had entered the school.

"Well that's over, now where should I go next hmm?" she kept on walking until she bump someone and both of them fell thier butt on the ground.

"Ouch! that hurts" said the person Fionna bump into.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump you, I wasn't looking my way" Fionna said as she tried to stand up and held her hand to help the girl stand.

"No it was my fault, I should have seen where I was going and-" she look at Fionna and stop.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Fionna asked looking at her.

_'Blond hair? blue eyes? this girl looks like she's new here, cause I haven't seen her before?' _the girl looked curios at Fionna_._

_'Eh? what's wrong with her?, why'd she froze like that? sometimes I don't understand people this days.' _Fionna thought she would just leave this girl but then_._

"I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in here before" the girl smiled at Fionna as she pat the dirt on her skirt.

"By the way my name is Kate but you could call me Cake" the girl had a brown hair with a yellow light on the right and it was tied up in a phony tail. She had a black eyes that match the color of her hair.

"Oh my name is Fionna and yes i'm new here" Fionna smiled back.

"are you a daughter of rich people or a famous one, cause I couldn't tell which one since I haven't seen you in T.V shows or news papers" Kate said and hold Fionna's hands looking at her with a big smile.

"Uh, well actually i'm neither of those" Fionna slip her hands away and went to her 3 bags.

"Eh?! but how did you get to this school if your not one of them I mean look at you, your freaking gorgeous?!" Kate shouted.

Fionna ran to Kate's side and covered her mouth "Shhhhhhhhh, don't scream it out loud cause I don't want everybody to know it OK and well thanks for that comment".

She then let go of her and started to pick up her bags suddenly Kate speak "I'm sorry it's just that, well a bit of shock but how did you?"

"You wanna know so badly? huh?" she let go of her bags and looked at her in the eyes, which makes Kate a bit of scared.

"Ye-yeah, I-i-i guess so?" her voice seemed to crack a bit from being scared at her. Fionna sat on her bags and spoke.

"Well my father save the life of your helpless principal from a car accident, he wanted to give the money my dad but he couldn't accept it" Kate looked at her with an amuse.

"Surely we are poor but not that desperate for money, so what he had given him is to provide me a scholarship in this school" Fionna looked at the other side and continued. "I really don't want to attend in this school cause I hated it".

Kate looked at her confuse and asked "why would you even hated it when there are other students like you wanted to go here? and if you hate it why are you still here?".

"I really want to run away but looking at my fathers eyes I just couldn't, it seems like that he was so happy for me to attend such a high standard school. He was so happy that I just couldn't back out and so I agreed. It's the first time that I saw my father cried out for happiness." Kate looked at her with pity.

'_the poor girl, she's shivering with tears it must be so hard to leave such a life' _Kate hugged her "it's OK girl your secret is safe with me, there's no need to cry now".

"Uh thanks Kate but i'm not actually crying" Fionna said with a smile "eh? but what's with all the shivering and tears rolling?" Kate put her hands on each side of her cheeks and looked at her.

"It's actually freezing her that i might catch a cold" Fionna began to rub both of her hands together to heat them a little.

"But your wearing a long blouse that should keep you from cold?" Kate looked at her confuse.

"Easy for you to say, I have to wake up 4 in the morning and taking a cold water for a bath unlike you, you can wake up late since you had a car and a hot bath" T_T. Fionna looked at her with a bored expression.

"Oh sorry about that how about we looked for your room? if you had one." Kate said "here" Fionna took a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it. they carry the 3 bags then begun to walk around and went to the dorm.

"hmm. OMG!" Kate screamed which made Fionna startled "what! What! did i do something wrong?!".

"No! but you got the room where it is found in the top floor! do you know what it means?!" Kate said holding Fionna's hands.

"Uh I get to have a good view on my window?" Fionna said clueless.

"No you silly! you got the same floor as the famous guys in the school, aren't you the lucky one!" Kate was all jumpy and stuff.

Fionna just looked at her with such clueless.

"Why aren't you looking so happy Fionna?" Kate stop from jumping.

"What's there to be happy about?" Fionna said,Kate fell to the ground 'she's clueless!'

"Well you have watch news right about a group of good luking guys?" Kate asked

"Yes why?" Fionna "so you did see, well they have the same floor you are in" Kate answered.

"Oh is that what you meant, well actually i'm not that kind of girl to go and fascinate some boys type" Fionna said.

"Uh is that so well that's strange I would have thought you would go screaming like the other girls" Kate looked at her then stop.

"Nope not the type of girl" Fionna said

"So were here, well lets go so that we I can have time showing you around the place" Kate said with a smile then she entered the building.

5 Minutes later...

"Here we are, your personal room no. 2960" Kate said then looked at Fionna "eh is ther somthing wrong Fionna?"

"Thi-thi-this is my room?! it's so huge!" FIonna screamed, it happened to be that her room is wide and beautiful fit for a girl well it's like a room for a princes.

"Yeah anyway would you like to tour around the place then you can come back here when were done?" Kate ask while Fionna throw her bags on the floor then went on jumping on her bed room.

"uh sure but what about school?" Fionna stop and sit on her bed looking around the place.

"well school doesn't start till tomorrow cause there is an event by today" Kate walk in and sat beside Fionna.

"is that so well lets go then" Fionna stretch her hand and walk towards the door.

"wait for me!" Kate closed the door and ran, chasing Fionna outside.

30 minutes later...

"So you know the whole place now?" Kate's on her knees taking a time to get her energy back from the running and walking they did ' fionna might be tired as me she then looked behind her.

"Yup" Fionna just stand there as if like nothing happened which made Kate shocked ' how come she's just standing there not tired at all? where did she get that kind of energy from?'

Suddenly a group of people shouting from the other side which made the two look at their direction.

"What's with the screaming?" Fionna asked still getting her energy back.

"That must be the boys I guess would you like to see them?" Kate said

"Kya! It's them! they are here! look it's Lord Monochrom!" shouted one girl

"did she say Monochrom?" Kate asked "uh yeah i guess" Fionna answered.

"Monochrom i'm coming for you my love!"Kate begun to ran with speed enough to reach the group of people.

'wow she sure runs fast' Fionna said looking at how far Kate goes suddenly she realize that she was left alone"wait for me!"

Fionna caught up with her and looked around the screaming girls.

Suddenly Kate was pushed by some girls "ouch!"

"Hey watch it!" Fionna shouted at the girls who pushed Kate which made the girls look at them.

"You watch it!" the girl with red hair said "who do you think you are anyway?" the one with pink hair spoke

"Girls let her be she's just another looser who looks ugly like a pig" the one with green hair said smiling evilly while the other girls started to laugh.

"what?! why you! I'll show you that you'd never said that and that you shouldn't have push my friend like that" Fionna begun to tackle down the girl with green hair.

The other girls were screaming while Kate was trying to get a hold of Fionna but no luck. This caught all of their attention even those famous group of guys.

Now that Fionna was on top of the girl she leaned in closer and whispered "now if you don't want your pretty little face to turn into a piece of puzzle how about you say sorry" She looked at the girl in the eyes smirking evilly.

The girl looked at her and said no, "OK then, i'll smack your face and turn it into a puzzle where you can no longer fix it back!" Fionna begun to make her hand into a fist ball and held it in the air, the girl screamed with fear as she was about to punch her "Fionna don't!"Kate screamed.

The girl was about to feel the pain of her life but nothing happened. Everybody gasp even Fionna was shock.

It would appear that a guy had stop her punch my holding her arm, ' how come? his fast' Fionna thought and looked at this mysterious guy who had stop her"No way it's" the girl with red hair said and smiled. Fionna was shock to look at booth bloody red eyes that seemed to scare her a bit.

"Ma- Marshall lee!" Kate spoke and everyone shouted with glee "yeah you go Marshall!"

"Marshall had stop her! wow how did he do that he was far away from them!"one guys shouted "I know right! but that's Marshall for yah, his here to the rescue!" another one answered.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Marshall whispered to Fionna then smirk.

...

well thats my first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it, please comment i need to know if I did something wrong really...

Fionna:eh? why did it end up like that! I was about to punch her face!

Sue: now, now my dear we can't do that cause if i did Marshall won't have his entrance

Fionna: so I don't care that girl deserves it anyway

Sue: how about next time ^_^

Fionna: sure (smiles innocently) and this time i'll make sure she gets the most painful experience in her life where in i'll punch her many times until she can never see ever again. (smirks evilly)

Kyla: what? (the girl with green hair)

Sue: you know you shouldn't be here cause (points finger at fionna)

Kyla: eeeeeeeeeeeeek! (then Marshall came in just in time) Marshall save me!

Marshall: oi I told you not to scare her (looked at fionna)

Fionna: hey I didn't sheesh!

Sue:hey Fionna can you sharpen the knife for me cause i need to cut something (smirks)

Fionna: sure (gets knife and started to sharpen it) (she gets my point)

Marshall and Kyla:uh?

Sue: try testing it to make sure that it is really sharp oh and Marshall kindly be a dear and try to look for my phone i kinda forget where i put it.

Marshall: sure i'll be back (left the room)

Fionna: test it huh? (turns around and looked at Kyla) hey Kyli! can you stay still for a minute? (smiles evilly)

Kyla: my name is Kyla not Kyli and why should I you-kyah! (Fionna throw the knife at her but dodge it, a piece of Kyla's hair fall to the ground)

Kyla fell to the ground by her knees shivering with fear

Fionna: darn it! oh well it was close enough

Seu:Oi! I told you to test my knife if it's sharp enough not mess around, clean that up will yah T_T...

Fionna: yes ma'am (smile innocently)

Marshall: back! here you go, your phone is in the trash bag why is that? (throws phone at me but I catch it)

Sue:really i must have mixed it up with the wrappers while i was cleaning oh well thanks Marshy! ^_^

Marshall: no prob, uh did I miss something? (heheh his clueless)

Fionna: Nope just cleaning things up (swiping the floor with the broom and dustpan) hmhmmmmhm...

Kyla: Marshall! (runs at him and hug him)

(me and Fionna: psshhh what a baby)

Marshall: what is it?

Kyla was about to speak when she looked behind him and saw Fionna with her evil spirit floating around (a chibi devil that floats around laughing evilly)

Fionna:"If you say something your dead!" she whispered

Kyla: Kyah! (Marshall looked at his back and saw fionna just smiling innocently)

Marshall: well that's weird.

Sue: anyway hope you guys enjoy it

Fionna: please rate and review and if you did my my director here will make more of this story so please oh please review.

Sue: well that's just about it and again thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Meeting The Vampire King

hey guys thank for the review! it help me a lot ^_^ anyway here's the next chapter well maybe this chapter wont be that much long like the first one.

now on to the story...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Marshall whispered to Fionna then smirk.

The two girls drag Kyla out of the way and helped her pat all the dirt that was on her.

"You OK? your not hurt are you?" the red haired girl said

"Yeah I'm OK thanks to Marshall" Kyla looked at him and smiled.

Suddenly someone walk straight at Kate and help her stand up "my, my your not hurt are you my dear?".

Kate looked at him in the eyes until she realize who it was. He has a white hair tied up in a ponytail with purple eyes, his tall and very handsome. "Lord Monochrom" said Kate.

"Please just call me Monochrom" he said and gave Kate a smile.

_'He help me not only that he touched my hand and gave me a sweet smile, his such a gentle man' _Kate thought as shekeep on staringathim_._

Just then a loud **thud!** was heard and all eyes were on Fionna and Marshall.

Everybody was stunned to see the famous rock singer pushed the blond girl on the floor. Fionna gasped in pain from the hard ground she fall on and this made him grin. Making his way on top of her, putting both of her hands above her head using his left arm facing her nose to nose.

Fionna blushed a little on how close their face is. Marshall looked at her deeply as if trying to read something on her '_blue eyes it matches her hair_ _color_'.

"That's strange I never seen a cutie here before and never heard a girl to hit one of her kind" he said looking at her in the eyes. "Hey! she started it, if she hadn't pushed my friend this wouldn't have happen and **FYI!** i'm not like that **BITCH!**" Fionna hissed at him angrily.

"Hey shut up!" Kyla shouted. Fionna just ignored her she seemed to be concentrated at his red eyes.

"I like that color on your cheeks it looks delicious especially when it's on you" Marshall smiled at her and this put Fionna's mind in another way of thinking making her face red as a tomato (you might know what she was thinking so there's no need to tell you guys heheh) Marshall in the other hand sees this and chuckled a bit making Fionna think of his voice a bit of sexy. (oh Fionna you have to be strong it's not yet the time for you to be falling in love remember that we still need to finish more chapters before we even go there hahahah lol Fi's gonna be mad at me about this once she read it.)

"What's your name beautiful?" He begun twirling some of her golden hair on his finger as she keep on blushing even more. "why would I say it if I hardly even know you! and get of me!" Fionna was trying hard to wiggle herself out from his hands.

"Didn't know me? babe I've been the face of all magazines, the best of all actors the super sexy male model who makes some boyfriend go jealous on me because of their girlfriend putting me as their profile picture on their phone and also the top lead singer who made all the ladies go nuts. That's me Marshall Lee the Vampire King" Marshall said it proudly and continued. " and you said you didn't know me? I bet your one of them who keep a poster of me showing my body hanging on their wall inside their room and fantasizing about me." he smiled at her.

"Uh first of all i'm not that type of girl to go fantasizing on you second ew why would i keep a poster of you showing your body that's just gross and third I don't care who you are, forth get of me for globs sake!" Fionna glared at him _'so she's a fighter huh just what I've been looking_ _for_' he smirk and glared at her back. (that's my Fionna, although she actually didn't mind about putting a poster of him showing his sexy body.)

Everyone gasped in shock and look at Marshall '_heh time to scare the life out of her' _he thought and looked at her in the eyes.

Fionna just stared at those two red eyes and suddenly her eyes got wider when she saw something that she wasn't expecting, her death.

She wanted to scream but no noise came out from her mouth slowly her eyes begun to relax a bit so was her breathing, while this was happening she could still see Marshall looking at her smirking. She could see him saying something but she couldn't hear him clearly. Finally she couldn't see nor hear anything. Everything is pure black nothing more. Everybody didn't know what was going between the two even Kate herself.

"Sleep well my little angel" Marshall whispered to her ears, he then brush some of her hair away from her face and kiss her forehead. When he pulled away a bit to look at her '_she really looks like an angel sleeping peacefully_' he smirk evilly but in a sexy way.

He then pretend that he didn't know what happen to the girl below her. "uh hey somethings wrong with her"

That caught Kate's attention and started running towards her friend and the guy on top of her.

Marshall move out of the way and stand up. Monochrom went to his side while Kate panic. "what happened to her! what did you do!" Kate started to scream while she tried to wake up Fionna.

"I did noting all i did was look at her in the eyes then she suddenly fainted" Marshall looked at Fionna then to Kate. On the other side Monochrom looked at Marshall then back to Kate before speaking . "did you do something before you even got here?" he asked.

Kate look at him and started to think what happen "uh yes I remembered we were running and walking around the school campus". Marshall wave his hand from left to right and answered "she must have been tired from all the running and walking that's why she fainted"

"Oh right of course" Kate decided to agree on what he said and this made Monochrom look back at Marshall.

Suddenly Marshall carried Fionna in bridal style "I'll carry her to the clinic " Monochrom looked at the other students. "well there's nothing to see here everyone, go back to your places and remember that their will be an event presenting tonight" he said and the others started to walk away remembering the event that will be held tonight.

"But before you three ladies go would you be so kind to apologize to her" Monochrom stared at Kyla and her two friends.

Kate looked at him before looking at the three girls. Kyla herself stared at Kate then apologize so were the two girls behind her "were very sorry and it wont happen again" they said before leaving.

Marshall "come on lets go! this girl is getting heavier by the second and I don't know which is heavier her boobs or her butt!" he hissed at the both of them.

Both Kate and Monocrhom looked at each other "his a pervert isn't he?" she asked "well I'm not quite sure if he is but after looking at it" he paused as he looked at his friend then continued "you can say that".

"Oi! quit your blubbering over there and lets go!" he hissed back mumbling something that the two couldn't even hear what he saying

XXXXXXXX

well i shall end it here for a while...

Sue: neh? what do you think

Fionna reads the paper with curiosity

Fi: what! why end it here?! huh?

Marshall past by then stand behind Fionna

Marshall: heh you know that you are indeed heavy.

Fi glared at him then she twirl the paper she was holding and smack at his head

WHAM!

Marshall: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

Fionna:oh you know what i'm talking about...

Marshall: oh you mean the heavy part? hey which is heavier your boobs or your ass ( he looked at her chest part and point his finger at her Butt smirking )

Fionna: why you! (she started chasing him throwing what ever she see while he runs for his life)

Marshall:GAH! (he dodge whatever was thrown to him) REALLY! REALLY! A CHAIR ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHAT'S NEXT A T.V!

Fionna: TAKE THIS AND THIS!

Sue: any way please review and thanks for reading ^_^ HEY! COME ON GUYS SAY IT!

Fionna: WE hope (throws a cactus plant) you enjoy (throws the trash can) the story guys!

Marshall: Please! (dodge) Review (dodge) hahah you cant hit me babe!

Fionna carried the tabble and throws at him

Marshall: Gah!

Sue: Ouch! that hurts! eh Fi clean this mess when your done...

Sue:


End file.
